Half decent one shots
by Delai
Summary: A collection of short, little stories about some of the heros of the server "The Red Eclipse".
1. Chapter 1: Trouble on Alderaan

Nitrix was very close to panicking, hell she had probably passed that period already, this time, she was more than sure she was about to get a heart attack. She couldn't even remember how did she end up in the middle of a fight. Saying that, there was no time the redhead didn't end up in one. This mission was supposed to be a simple delivery though on Alderaan, and all of a sudden she found herself dodging bullets, ducking before a saber could cut her head off and frantically trying to support the others with medical probes, kolto bombs, or even sometimes with well placed shots. All she knew about the battle, that it was for some gun-battery controls. A republic team got swarned by an imperial dropship, and the only way to make one or the other group to retreat was to destroy its ship. So, they needed the gun-batteries. Nitrix Farron was a soldier. She would do everything she can to win the fight. Her heart skipped a beat when she first noticed her sister in the middle of the chaos. Delai was more than able to protect herself, but the young jedi seemed to be focused on for some reason. She was locked in a furious duel with a sith marauder, which she was winning. The raven haired jedi didnt have a chance to notice the sith assasin though, sneakin up on her. He was about to strike when the jedi out of instinct –or call it the Force- rolled to her did stumble though, probably out of exhaustion, and lost her focus for a few seconds. Both the imperials could have killed her int hat moment, but Nitrix was right at her sister's side by this time, and activated a concussion charge, sending them flying back a few meters, which was just enough for Delai to collect herself. She glanced at her sister, her eyes saying „thank you", then leapt at he enemy, ending their lifes with a few quick movements of her sabers. She took the advantage of the imperials being confused, and unfocused, something her master thought her once. _„We're at war. Taking advantage of a situation is not a question of morals." _

When she turned around, she flashed an overjoyed smile at Nitrix, which made the redhead shake her head with a sigh, but she couln't surpress a smile of her own. Her sister was ever so reckless, exspecially for a jedi, but she has always been giddy, and the combat medic didnt want her to change.

„Hey, sis! Didnt expect you here." Delai said, coming over to Nitrix, giving her a hug. „But hell, im glad you are!"

The soldier hugged her back. „You know how it is. Im a Farron, can't stay out of trouble for long."

That made the raven haired girl giggle, which was a bit out of place in the middle of a battle, but still a nice sound, good for the soul.

The republic controlled two of the batteries, and both teams were regrouping for the next fight, which gave them a little time to chat. Or at least they thought. In the next few seconds, a shout came from the ship's pilot on the radio, that the empire has taken control of the western gun-battery, and then another voice said she has taken the eastern one.

„That's Bulgi!" cheered Delai. Her happiness didnt last long however, when the older jedi's voice could be heared through the radio again. _„Mass incoming. Gonna need hel…" _Then it cut off.

Both the girls paled in horror, then without a question started to sprint towards the said location. Delai called upon the force, to make them run faster. They were both exhausted and ached all over their bodies but right now, they didn't give a shit. It was a dear friend in danger, so they ran as fast as they could. They heared the others of the team got distracted at the middle battery, being attacked by a group of juggernauts, and sorcerers. That made the Farron sisters Bulgi's only hope, unless the jedi master gave up the battery by disappearing out of sight. They both knew that would never happen, she would fight til her dying breath no matter what. They fought countless battles at the side of Bulgi, she would never back down.

They soon cought sight of her, fighting with four marauders and an operative.

„And people call me reckless!" snorted Delai, never slowing her pace.

„What did you expect?" asked Nitrix, getting a trauma probe ready for the jedi master.

„Nothing less."

Before they could reach her though, one of the marauders leapt on them, forcing Delai to stop and get her sabers out to block his attack. Nitrix turned around to see them locked in a duel, but before she could have moved to help, Delai told her otherwise, struggling to say the words cause of the fight. „Nitrix, go, i got this!" The readhead only nodded, summoning the trauma probe around her sister, then with a quick slide she ended up at the back of Bulgi, quickly throwing a kolto bomb on the ground, releasing a healing cloud around them. The green powder healed the jedi's little scratches in an instant, but she was still breathing heavily. She glanced behind her, never letting her guard down, and was surprised but glad to see the redhead there. As if sensing this, the soldier spoke up in haste. „Good to see you too. Specially in one piece, but save tha talk for later?" She hit the operative in the ribs with her blaster rifle. „ Of course." Said the jedi, raising her double-bladed lightsaber protectively, this time not only for herself but for the medic too. „Your left arm is broken" Nitrix noticed, while she sent an endless ray of bullets in the direction of the operative healer, to keep her back a little. „Dont worry! Where's Delai?" She was fighting the remaining three marauders in perfect defensive style, never letting the furious siths break her stance. „She's right there, dueling a…" She cut herself off, when she noticed both Delai and the marauder were gone. Her heart skipped a beat yet again. _Shit! Shit! SHIT! _„She's gone! Where the hell…" She was forced to end her sentence this time by a bullet flying towards her, almost hitting her. „Concentrate! She can take care of herself." Called out Bulgi, worry still obvious in her voice. The soldier collected herself. She had other matters to be concerned about right now. Delai will be fine. „We need to hold on until reinforcements come!" she shouted to the jedi, so she could be heared over the sounds of the fight. „If we can't do that, no one can." Came the reassurring answer from her friend. „I must heal your arm." Nitrix was determined to get all the advantage they can get, and a broken arm was a hell of a disadvantage. Bulgi nodded, and sent out a powerful wave of the Force, which pushed back the enemy for just enough time so the combat medic could activate a medical probe to heal the jedi's arm. She sighed with relief, then nodded at the redhead again. „Ready?" The younger woman flashed a smile and said. „Let's dance."

And so they did. They moved with perfect synchronization, one that came from experience, skills, and countless time of fighting together, and each other in battle simulations. Perfectly timed shots, guards, stuns, kolto bombs, jumps, rolls, probes, strikes. The enemy didn't have a chance to break them, which obviously was starting to piss them off.

It was a dance they knew all too well after all.

There was so much they could take though. Both lost sense of time, so they had absolutely no idea for how long they have been fighting, and they started to wonder where the reinforcement was. They could still hold on of course, but exhaustion, lack of Force and ammo started to kick in.

That was when Nitrix fell over a knife thrown at her feet, her back hitting the console, making her dizzy for a few moments. While she was struggling to get back to her feet, the operative moved towards her. Bulgi was right there though, relying on the Force to do a mid-air spinning kick, which made the imperial to hit the ground this time. The redhead reacted immediately, taking the shot, but the operative healer disappeared in the last moment. The next instant Delai leapt on the three marauders, who were a lot closer to her sister and her friend she would have wanted them. She did a quick awe, making the siths blind for a few seconds.

„Delai!" The jedi and the soldier said in the same time.

„Sorry for being late. I was…distracted." Answered the older Farron.

„Are you alright?" The medic asked, while the three of them stood in a this time offensive stance, ready for battle.

„Sure thing. Let's end this."

They all nodded, just when the marauders got back their ability to see. Bulgi took point, closely followed by Delai. Nitrix stayed back a little, so she could concentrate on healing once again. The three of them was a group of brilliance. The offensive asssault of Delai's lightsabers, Bulgi making sure no one could break their defences, and the healing support from Nitrix. They were an unleashed force based on trust, love, and harmony. The marauders didn't stand a chance.

When they were all dead, the three of them let out a breath they didnt even know they were holding, then started to pant hard.

„Damn, that was…one hell of a… rush!" said Delai in between breaths.

Bulgi put a hand on the younger jedi's shoulder. „Well fought." She said proudly, making the sentinel smile even wider.

Nitrix watched them from behind, letting her smile appear on her face as well. She was so exhausted, she was not a jedi after all. She streached, wincing when she felt the pain in her back. She could do with a hot bath right now… She was so cought up in the idea of hot water and loads of bubbles around her aching body, that she didnt notice that damned operative behind her they all seemed to forget about. The blonde imperial almost struck her, when Delai shouted something. The redhead was so caught off guard by the sudden noise, she almost jumped out of her skin, then stumbled forward, hitting the ground again, this time with her front. The operative was stunned in a force statis held by Delai, while Bulgi appeared out of nowhere from behind her, striking the imperial with her lightsaber. She collapsed dead as dead could be.

„Are you hurt?" asked the older Farron.

„Only my pride." Came the answer.

„_East come in! Do you need help?"_ they all heared another jedi asking the somewhat silly question.

„They are just in time really…" Snorted Nitrix.

Bulgi moved to her side, and held out a hand for the soldier. _„We are not harmed, reinforcements are not neccessary."_

The young woman took the offered hand, and with the gentle but firm pull of the jedi, she stood up. After a few minutes, the enemy ship was distroyed and they could all hear the cheering of the republic team.

„Right, cool. Now can we get out of here? I'm tired of this place." Said the still obviously tense soldier. „Where is the closest cantina?"

Delai smirked mischieviously. „Drinks are on me." She grabbed her sister's arm, and led her off of the battleground. Bulgi sighed, and followed the young women.

Two houres later they were sitting in a seperate corner, chatting away, enjoying each other's company. Bulgi, being a jedi master was hard to convince into drinking, but after a while she gave in, thinking „why the hell not?". They were friends here, ranks and all that could be forgotten for a little while.

Delai was fairly drunk of course, since she has always been a light-weight. When Bulgi ordered another round of shots, she looked at the blue drink in front of her concerned. She's so gonna regret this the next day… Before she could drink it though, Bulgi held her glass up, preparing for a toast.

„Since i think this is going to be our last one…" She glanced at the younger jedi with an amused smile. „…I wanted to say i am glad i know the two of you. May we always fight by each other's side."

„The pleasure is ours, Bulgi." Added Nitrix.

„Yesssss, ourssss. We love you Bulgiii… im probably out of line here though.." giggled Delai.

„I believe i can overlook it this once." And they drank. When they slammed their glasses back to the table, the raven haired woman suddenly stood up. „Shit shit shit SHIT!" that was basically all she could say.

„Language, young lady." Scolded the older woman.

„Umm, yes sorry..but SEVEN HELLS! I totally forgot to report back to my master. She's gonna be so pissed!" She looked around terrified, expecting to see Petyr sneak up on her to drag her to the older sentinel.

Bulgi sighed. „I'm sure i can convince Master Alaura to go easy on you."

„Can you? That would be…. Uhhhh" She felt very dizzy out of nowhere. „I think… i think im gonna be sick…"

Nitrix laughed, and stood up. „That is my cue to get her back home."

„That is a good idea" Smiled the shadow, and stood up herself. She helped Nitrix to get a good hold of the sentinel, then said: „I owe you two my life."

„And so do we. Dont mention it, its impossible to keep record of it anyway." She winked,then patted her sister on the head, much to her discomfort.

They started to move torwards the door, when Delai suddenly stopped the redhead, turned around, and forced herself to talk, with a bright smile.

„The Farrons will always have your back, Bulgi."


	2. Chapter 2: Huttball is funright?

Huttball can be fun… isn't that right?

Battle simulations were always something everyone enjoyed. Most the time anyway. There was Voidstar, Civil war, Ancient hypergate, Novare coast, even the arenas can be good. They had clear objectives, understandable maps. But this new thing called Huttball was something else entirely. It was all about messing with people. And it was most certanly getting on the nerves of the young combat medic.

Nitrix glanced over at Illusiox. It was obvious none of them had a clue what was happening around them. With a single look, they both decided that running after some strange, floating ball like headless chickens is not on the list of enjoyable activities.

When Delai called her this morning, saying someone created a new battle simulation, which is a hell lot of fun, and she told the redhead that she should be at the combat training center at 2 pm that afternoon, she was excited to see what this new thing was. She never expected this.

As usual, they were divided in two teams, but as soon as that has happened, Nitrix was already having her doubts. If it wasn't enough, that both her sister and Bulgi were on the opposite team, along with Himinis, Shaddath, Petyr, Ordinary and Ze'ek, they had to wear some stupid, special outfit for this, which looked like those things that they wore for american football, centuries ago. To make it even more ridiculous, her team –which was formed by her, Illusiox, Raquelone, Mayamay, Tsume and Jimbeam, so the other team had the numbers already – had a symbol on the outfit, which looked like some strange mixture of a bulldog and a frog, holding a… ball?! By this time, Nitrix was certain she should have stayed in bed that day. They surely can't expect her to play some kind of a ball game! She was a commando for crying out loud, she was everything but mobile, and a game like this would certanly require at least Some kind of mobility. It was too late to back down now though. She let out a heavy sigh, and stepped in her pod, that created a virtual version of her, which they always used in battle simulations. It was for safety after all, making sure no one dies sor gets injured in the process. They all had a certain amount of Health Points, based on their roles. That HP would decrease each time their „puppet" got injured, increase if they got healed, and would drop to 0 when they died. They would respawn each time they died at the start point, and would have to wait to be let back out again. When Nitrix saw the place they will have to fight in, she paled immediately. Apparently, the ball was in the middle of the arena, and the teams will have to get it to the opposite team's goal line. Getting there was quite hard though, thanks to all the traps in the way.

The redhead could not ponder about the stupidity of this game anymore, when all of a sudden the ball was flying in her direction. Her eyes went wide, but tried her best to jump and catch it. Before she could have caught it, her sister leapt in the way, snatching the ball away before she could touch it.

„You're slow, sis!" Said the sentinel with a mocking tone. Then she activated a transcendence, and she was gone in a few seconds. She narrowed her eyes dangerously. „Oh am I?" She started to run as fast as she could to catch up with her, but she was out of reach. All she could do was to throw a cryo grenade at her, freezing the jedi just in the middle of a fire trap. She grinned, Delai frowned.

The combat medic was getting ready to get the ball as soon as her sister's puppet burned, but before that happened, she saw a white flash from the corner of her eyes, rushing through the fire, and the next second, Delai was pulled out of it, just before her HP dropped to zero. Himinis healed her back to full health in a few seconds, and when the sentinel was free of the grenade, she winked at her sister coyly. She moved in the direction of the next fire trap, waiting for it to be inactive. When she continued on her way, Raquelone interrupted her, leaping at her and pushing her off the ramp. Nitrix almost let out a relieved sigh, but before Delai could even hit the floor, she was pulled again. This time, by Shaddath. The sage blowed a kiss to the redhead, and the rotworms scored again. It was 2-0 now.

Raquelone leapt nex to the soldier, putting a guard on her. „Let's get the ball." Then she jumped off the ramp. Nitrix nodded, and followed the guardian.

Ilusiox and Mayamay were on their ways as well. What could go wrong when all 4 of them were here?

They almost had it. But before they could fetch the ball, they were blinded by a flash grenade. They said „crap" at the same time before stumbling forwards and ever so gracefully falling over in each other's feet. Petyr chuckled at the swearing, apologising mess of limbs in front of him, desperate to get up and out of this awkward situation. The scoundrel got the ball, and started to roll int he direction of the Frogdogs' goal line. Illusiox recovered first, leaping at Petyr. He could barely hit him before he was stunned again by a… rather dirty kick. „You little…" gasped the sentinel, falling on his knees. The mirialan laughed again. „Now now, don't be rude." He rolled again, shouting back at the still kneeling jedi. „You know, it would hurt a lot less, if you stopped wearing skirts!" With that, he was gone. A few more rolls and he will score again.

Mayamay, Raquelone and Nitrix just recovered to see the scoundrel stunned in a fire trap. He broke out of it though, and passed the ball to the awaiting Shaddath at the other side. She rushed to the goal line but before she could score, she was pulled back to the fire by Tsume. With a muttered „damn you", her health dropped to zero. The vanguard grabbed the ball, jumped off the ramp and started to move int he other direction. Maya and Nitrix ran as fast as they could to heal him but before they could reach him, Petyr appeared again, almost killing Tsume with a few quick moves. He passed the ball to the commando before he died.

The second that happened, the redhead was stunned by Himinis, Delai leapt at her and she ate a grav round, a high impact bolt and a demolition round in quick succession. Her health dropped to 30% in a few seconds, but Maya and Raqu kept her alive. As soon as she was free of the stun, she passed the ball to the guardian. Delai was ready to jump and snatch it away but Illusiox ruined her marvelous plan with a force stasis. „Nah ah, not this time Del."

When the stasis ended, the two sentinels stared at each other. „I know you've been waiting for this for a while now." Said the raven haired jedi with a wink.

„Maybe i have."

„Well then…" Delai lifted her sabers, ready to fight. „… let's dance, shall we?"

Both of them were experts of juyo form, which made the duel quite interesting. Illu was stronger of course, but the other jedi was faster. White and purple sabers sparkled when they clashed with each other.

They were fighting for only like 20 seconds, when Illu disappeared. „Crap" muttered Delai. She was trying to focus, but the attack caught her off-guard. She stumbled backwards a little due to the force of a blade rush hitting her right in the face. Her vision was blurred, here ears ringed like church bells at noon. It was a perfect time to finish her off, but before that could happen Del was pulled out of Illusiox's reach. This time, it was him, who stumbled, confused what just happened. When he looked, he saw Himinis standing next to the sentinel, healing her back to full HP. He pointed at the sage, who's presence was less than welcome at the moment. „ You know that is not fair!" Himi suddenly broke out of a healing stance. „Uhh…yeah sorry, was only a reflex."

Illu was starting to think he should have stayed at home, practicing his dance moves instead of this, when Delai grinned at him. He got ready to die, when he saw a medical probe floating above his head. Then another one. His health got back to full, and he looked for Nitrix. The redhead saluted him with a wink, then jumped after Maya and Raqu.

„Well, now you can't blame Himi for getting your ass kicked." Said Delai then leapt at the other sentinel.

Not more than a minute later, she ended up in the respawn area. „I can't believe he used awe, when i was int hat damn acid!" she exclaimed.

„Eww that was one dumb Rotworm!

„Shut up Deathmark!" with that, she activated transcendence and dashed to look for the offending sentinel. „You're so dead Illu"

In the meantime the Frogdogs scored twice. They had the ball again, but their team was scattered around the Pit. The three girls were up against the ever persistent Petyr, Ordinary, Bulgi and Ze'ek. They were doing their best to stay alive while waiting for someone to appear on the ramp so Raqu could jump up. Maya was low on Force, so was the commando on ammo, and the opponents were quite good at focusing targets, and used an annoying amount of stuns.

„Where the hell is Illu?!" asked Maya between gritted teeth.

„He and my sister are busy killing each other" asnwered Nitrix while struggling to get in a probe for the guardian. Said jedi used awe to give them some time to breathe… just before the commando, being frustrated, activated a concussion charge, wasting the opportunity to catch their breaths. Raquelone sighed. „You always do that."

„Umm… yeah, sorr…" Before she could finish, she was stunned again, and died shortly after that. She looked at the screen int he respawn area. _„Defeated by Ordinary with high impact bolt." _She sighed.

The next moment Illusiox appeared next to her. She looked at him, curiously raising an eyebrow.

„Don't ask." Said the jedi.

„Nope." She grinned.

The second they, left they heard Dethmark saying „Frogdog pass connets! Big gain!" And then Raqu was dead. _Crap_. Thought the readhed before starting run faster. Illu activated transcendence but was distracted by Delai again. Nitrix rolled her eyes but never slowed down. Maya's health was dangerously close to 0. She knew she couldnt save her, but at least she could pass the ball the her… maybe. _Hold on!_

She rushed right through a fire trap, shouting the sage's name. The blonde haired jedi threw the ball just before she died. Nitrix made her way towards the enemy goal line, but was pushed off the ramp by a concussion charge coming from Ordinary. _Great._

The redhead glared, the brunette saluted. Now the gunnery commando will tear her apart.

3 things happened fast in the next few seconds. This time, Ordinary got pushed down, something red rushed through the fire, and Nitrix was pulled up by Jim, who died just after that. „Your noble sacrifice will be remembered."

She almost scored. She was getting ready to dance in victory, when she felt her body being grabbed by an invisible force. Invisible… Force… really?! _Bulgi!_

The shadow did a spinning kick in her, and the commando burned to death in the middle of the trap.

When she ended up next to Jim, she was looking at anything but the sage. „Your fail will be remembered." He teased.

„Shush"

None of the teams could score again. Maybe the reason was, that after a while no one wanted to hold the ball. Each time someone felt brave enough to grab it, the enemy team jumped like a hungry pack of lions at a piece of meat. They were dead before either of the healers could even blink.

The game became a mess of bullets and lightsabers in the middle of the Pit. Mayamay and Nitrix were constantly under fire, but thanks to Raquelone's protection, they couldn't break them. They were fighting like this for a long time now, and apparently the match wouldn't end til either of the teams scored again. Seemed to be an endless struggle, and most of the people were getting frustrated.

„Would someone explain to me, what's the point of this?" asked Maya while casting a salvation.

Leaping at the sage protectively, the guardian answered her. „This never had a point."

Obviously, it wasn't only the combat medic who was utterly fed up with all this. There were a lot of so much better things she could be spending her time right now. _It's so much fun!" _her sister's words echoed in her mind. Lesson number 1: Never, i repeat, NEVER listen to Delai.

When they were about to accept their fates of being stuck here for God knows how long, both Maya's and Nitrix's healths dropped at the same time. Bulgi told the rotworms to split up and keep both the healers busy. Raqu couldn't guard both of them after all.

The commando was on half health when the jedi put the guard on her. The next few seconds, the sage's health dropped to 20%. She was lucky she could use force barrier to stay alive. „Guard her, she is so squishy" The medic winked at Maya. The guardian did so, but kept an eye ont he redhead's health as well.

„Jim! Nitrix shouted at the sage. „Get Ordinary off me, would you? Illu, you too!"

The sentinel leapt at her immediately. The combat medic loved the other commando really, but she was a really annoying opponent, and her life would be so much easier if she was out the way.

They almost had her, when Delai leapt at Illusiox, and used a stasis on him. It was just enough time for Himinis and Shaddath to heal her back up.

Illu glared at the other sentinel. „Round 8?"

That was when they heard Deathmark saying „This match needs excitement! Let's mix it up!"

Everyone froze on the battlefield when the ball suddenly ended up in Nitrix's hands. Her eyes went wide, and she swallowed hard. „Oooh…shit."

It took all the commando's willpower not to swear again…and much louder when she stood int he respawn area. „Oh the Rotworms pulled the ball handler apart!"

That was it. She completely lost it in that exact moment. Her eyes shot daggers at the announcer, and she left the area with a new found determination. God save anyone who tries to stop her. Not. Happening.

She stormed through the map til she found Tsume. She grabbed him by an arm and turned him to face her. „Give me your grapple."

The vanguard raised an eyebrow, confused. „What? Why?"

She got a hold of him by his armour this time, pulling him closer, her eyes sparkling madly. „Now!"

Blinking, shocked, he wordlessly deattached the grapple from his rifle, and gave it to the apparently crazy medic. He watched her run off, then turned to face the others. „Umm, guys? Im getting worried about her."

They all turned to watch her aim her rifle at Deathmark. „Yep, she's gone insane." Jim observed.

The next moment she fired the grapple and pulled the offending little bastard down to the edge of the Pit. She shouted less than dignified words at the announcer, while pointing her rifle furiously at him.

„Is she even… allowed to do that?" Mayamay pondered.

„Nope, but apparently she doesn't give a damn." Laughed Raquelone.

„We might as well go and help her." The sage suggested, before they all smirked and dived after the commando. „Frogdogs on a rampageeee! Shouted Illusiox triumphantly, while passing the taken aback group of Rotworms.

The guardian leapt up at the balcony, and with a strong force push, she sent Gerada flying to the ground, right next to his lackey. The small group surrounded them, grinning dangerously.

„Let's show them the respect they deserve?" Offered Illu helpfully.

Lightsabers and bullets butchered them both before their forms disappeared in collapsing pixels.

The simulation abruptly ended, and when the teams got out of their pods, they found Nitrix threatening the man who was responsible for republic battle simulations with her – this time real – rifle pointed at him. Bulgi placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. For a mere second, she glanced at the jedi behind her, then with a growl she holstered her weapon and stormed out of the room. „I'll go, talk to her." Said Maya with a smile, and hurried after her friend.

„That crazy bitch just destroyed my newest invetion AND threatened to put a bullet in my head if i ever try to make her play this – quote- pointless game again, which has nothing to do with real combat whatsoever!" The man was completely outraged. „ Huttball gives us all a way to learn how to work as a team, while concentrating on objectives, and so many other things at the same time. It HAS the perfect means to train the republic for the upcoming battles. It's…" He trailed off when he found himself in a crossfire of people glaring at him. Considering they were jedis, trained soldiers and a cunning scoundrel, he thought he should keep his mouth shut for his own sake. He made his leave with a defeated sigh, mumbling something about „not getting payed enough" and „lack of creativity".

They never played Huttball again. It might, or might not have something to do with a certain droid called 4X who was ordered to ruin the program each time it was fixed.


	3. Chapter 3

They were losing this fight. Delai just watched her best friend getting stabbed in the ribs by an imperial operative. Himinis pulled the sentinel back out of the frontline before she could get herself killed, and that made the young sage to let her guards down for a second. That said second was just enough time for that sneaky bastard to strike. The jedi watched as her friend gaped in pain, stumbled forward, and clumsily sent out a strong wave of the Force, which sent the operative flying. However he recovered fast, making Delai panick, and dash forward him.

Himinis fell on her knees.

He was about to strike again.

A purple flash.

Delai was just in time to catch her friend, before she hit her head int he ground. The white haired girl was trembeling, and breathing heavily, the right side of her body covered in blood. „ Watch out, there's a… „ started Himinis, but she was cut off by the sound of something hitting the ground next to them. It was the operative's dead body, but none of them looked. „Ah." Thats all that she said. Delai wanted to speak, but her voice was trembeling as well. „Can…can you heal yourself?" She tried, but she was still shocked, exhausted, and lost to much blood already. „I'm… out of..Force, I can't do…" She passed out.

_No, no, no! NO!_ Delai clenched her fists, and the next thing she saw was 4 marauders grouping up to take on them. She cant deal with all of them, and watch over Himinis. She stood up, took out her lightsabers and waited. Breathing deeply, she tried to calm herself down, and gather some centering for the upcoming battle… probably her last.

When the marauders started to run, they couldn't even take five steps when they were all blinded by a flashbang coming out of nowhere. The raven haired girl stood there confused, untill she heared an ever so known giggle from behind her. Her all time favourite giggle that is. A smile appeared on her lips, and she turned around. She was more than happy to see Jessaca standing there in all her glory. „Girls, girls. What would you do without…" She was cut off by Delai grabbing her clothes, and bringing her closer to herself. „Oh right here and now, hun?" The scoundrel smirked. The young jedi looked yet again confused, then a blush swept across her face. „What…no!" With a shake of her head she pulled herself together, and pointed at Himinis. „Heal her. NOW!" Jess just rolled her purple eyes at the sentinel. „Bossy are we? How about you say plea…" When she actually looked at the young girl lying ont he ground she swallowed her words immediately, and crouched next to her. „What the hell happened?" Her hands worked quickly, already putting all kinds of green things ont he wound that Delai had no idea what those were.

Before they could say anything else, the marauders started to shout, because they could still not see. „God, those guys are dumb." Sighed the scoundrel while looking for some more green stuff in her pockets. Unluckily they recovered soon after this, and looked at the small group of girls furiously. „Erm… There is a slight chance that i pissed them off?"

Delai grabbed her sabers and stood up once again. Not looking back, she said. „Take care of her." The scoundrel just nodded, mumbling something under her nose, bet then she realised what was happening. The group orf marauders and the sentinel were staring daggers into each other. All muscles tense, ready to jump at the first opportunity. „Dont be a fool, they will slaughter you, if you just charge in like a madwoman."

„I'll take my chances." The young jedi spoke quietly, and slowly. She was concentrating, gathering power, strenghtening her link to the Force.

The scoundrel's eyes went wide open, when she realised what the jedi was about to do. „NO! You're not ready yet!" She stood up, reaching out for her beloved sentinel, but she was too late. In a flash, Delai leaped at the marauders.

For a few seconds Jessaca couldn't see anything at all. The amount of the Force that has been called upon blinded her, making her unable to know what was happening around her… and with Delai. The bright light started to fade, but not as fast as the scoundrel would have liked it. She considered trying to move and find the jedi, but there was no point for now, plus Del would kill her if she left Himi alone… if she's still alive. After another few seconds which seemed to be an eternity, she could finally see again. The marauders were lying on the ground dead, as dead could be. _Good, good, but where's…_ She wanted to look around when she felt she stepped on somthing. Looking down, she saw it was a lightsaber. She picked it up and took a closer look. It didnt take long for her to realise it belonged to Delai. It had a nice, bright purple crystal on it as a decoration, matching the saber's colour. „Erm… can I have it back please?" Heared the scoundrel from behind herself. She turned around, and with a quick move of her hand, she slapped the raven haired jedi ont he face. It wasn't strong, but it must have hurt enough to deliver the message. „Dont ever do that again!" The scoundrel looked mad, scared, but relieved.

„I'm sorry, there was no other wa…"

„Don't give me that bullshit! You could have died you… you..argh!"

For Delai's luck, Himi chose this moment to wake up. She sat up, holding her head, like she was having a headache. „For god's sake Delai, what have you done again?" She nattered. „The Force just went insane around here…" She looked around, slowly remembering what has happened. Then she looked at the two others, and asked puzzeled. „So… what have I missed?"

Int he next few minutes Delai explained to her everything. Reminded her that she got stabbed, then passed out. Told her Jessaca came to save them just in time. Then told her how she leaped at the marauders, used guarded by the force to survive the jump, and quick saber cyclone to finish them all. That was when she recieved another slap on the face, this time from her best friend. „How many times do I have to save your ass to make you understand you can't pull stunts like this! You could have died you fool!"

„Oh come on, a thank you, or you're amazing would be nice of you two to say other than slapping me and giving me lectures!" Delai pursed her lips, pouting like a child.

The others just rolled their eyes, maing Delai pout even more. „Now stop doing that and tell me how did you end up in this mess." Said Jess.

The sage and the sentinel looked at each other, sighing they both said. „It's a long story" And with that, they started to make their ways to the closest cantina.

The next morning, the girls woke up with a terrible headache.


End file.
